1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to household storage of laundry bags. More specifically, it relates to a combination of a telescopically extendable frame with a laundry bag assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, laundry bags have been used to store soiled and dirty clothing until it is washed and dried. This clothing, which needs laundering, generally falls into the following categories: clothes (garments), bedclothes such as sheets and pillow cases, and those items used in personal cleanliness, such as towels and washcloths. The items to be laundered are not always immediately laundered, and need to be stored until the laundering thereof. In addition, while all of the items to be laundered are made of fabric, there are different kinds of fabric and, for maximum life of laundered items and optimum quality of laundering; they require different pre-established laundering cycles.
Different combinations of laundry bags with various types of stands have been made and used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,342 granted on Oct. 19, 1999 to Steffine for a “MULTIPURPOSE LAUNDRY CART” describes a cart provided with a frame that supports laundry bags therein. The frame is provided with a top having an upwardly open mouth and a bottom having caster wheels for mobility of the frame. Three laundry bags are suspended in the frame from the mouth. As can be learned from the disclosure and can be seen in the drawings, no means for an easy detachment of the laundry bags from the frame is provided and no means for grasping and carrying the laundry bags is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,705 granted on Dec. 25, 1990 to Bovitz for a “LAUNDRY BAGS AND FRAME APPARATUS” discloses a demountable frame apparatus having front and back support rails thereon and a plurality of laundry bags, each having an open top, closed bottom and continuous sidewalls. The sidewalls have support loops adjacent the open mouth. Two rods support each laundry bag, with a rod going through each support loop. The rods engage upon the support rails and can slide along the length of the latter. The main disadvantage of the structure of this apparatus resides in the fact that it is stationary and therefore cumbersome in a household environment. There are known also a “ROLLING CHROME 3 BAG LAUNDRY HAMPER BIN”, incorporating a rigid frame cart on casters, and a “FOLDING CHROME LAUNDRY BIN WITH A CANVAS BAG” that includes a scissor type folding structure, both sold by RILLO HOME. In addition, a “NEW HAILO LAUNDRY SORTER HAMPER 3 BAGS WITH QUICK GRAB” is sold by HAILO.